


Mirakuru Beserker

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Grant Ward Redemption, Grant Ward joins Team Arrow, Grant Ward-centric, Love Triangles, Mirakuru, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Well, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team is deployed to Starling City in order to investigate a mysterious death. While there, Ward is abducted and injected with Mirakuru. As Ward's mind starts to become twisted by the serum, Oliver starts to suspect that there was already a battle for Ward's soul going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting of The Arrow and Beserker

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know the chapter is short, and so are the next two but the first three chapters are basically an introduction trilogy. after chapter three, the ball will really start to get rolling.

The Bus,  
Morning 

Agent Grant Douglas Ward walked into the mission room silently, avoiding looking a May or Skye. He had a feeling that Skye knew about his night with May considering the piercing stare she kept giving him and the way she refused to look at May. It caused a feeling he couldn’t quite name only because it was so unfamiliar. Guilt, he realized.

“You can’t have any weaknesses.” Garrett’s voice vibrated through his head. 

“Okay everyone,” Coulson said as he stepped up and Ward gave him his undivided attention, “recently, there have been a string of disappearances in Starling city, Disappearances that don’t make sense. Fitz?” 

Nodding, Fitz tapped something on the holotable and a picture appeared in front of them. It was of a man in his late teen/early twenties with short blonde hair and brown eyes dressed in street clothes. He seemed like he had had a rough life Ward profiled as he took a look at the man.

“This is Max Stanton. A few weeks ago there was a blood drive and Mr. Stanton died that night. The autopsy report says that he overdosed on Cocaine, but he was eligible to give blood. We are to head to Starling City to investigate; I have a contact there who will meet us.” Coulson ordered.

“We’re heading to Starling City?! Do you think we’ll get to see the Arrow?!” Skye exclaimed excitedly and Ward had to fight to keep his face impassive. 

“I doubt it Skye.” Coulson said looking like he too was fighting a smile.

“Sir, with all due respect, why are we heading to Starling just to investigate someone who died under mysterious circumstances? Surely the local police can handle it?” Simmons inquired curiously.

“For two reasons Agent Simmons: One, because we suspect that an officer corrupted the autopsy report. And two, these little things that don’t make sense can easily turn into big things, like Avenger level big.” Coulson explained kindly yet firmly. 

Starling City  
Afternoon

“So who is this contact of yours sir?” Ward asked curiously as he and Coulson walked up to an abandoned Warehouse.

“He’s a military man, former special forces. I met him a few years ago in Afghanistan on a mission. He’s a good man, honorable, disciplined, levelheaded and wise counsel.” Coulson described fondly. 

As they approached, Ward noticed a man standing in front of the warehouse. The man was of African-American descent, with a shaved head of black hair and solemn, dark brown eyes that gave away nothing of his emotions. He looked like he was in his late twenties/early thirties and was dressed in a suit. Seeing the two men approach, he gave a smile and walked over to them.

“Phil Coulson, glad to see the reports of your demise have been greatly exaggerated.” The man said as he and Coulson shook hands.

“Not as exaggerated as you might think, but that’s a story for another time,” Coulson smiled before gesturing to Ward, “Agent Ward, this is John Diggle. John, this is Agent Grant Ward.”

“Nice to meet you sir.” Ward said formally as he held his hand out for the other man to shake.

“Don’t call me sir, I haven’t gone by sir since my Military days Grant,” Diggle smiled as he shook Ward’s hand, “my friends call me Dig.” 

“Well then, it’s nice to meet you Dig.” Ward smiled taking an instant liking to the man.

“So Phil, what brings S.H.I.E.L.D. to Starling City?” Dig asked Coulson curiously as they dropped hands.

“There’s been a mysterious murder and the facts don’t add up. Considering the Undertaking, Fury thought it best to investigate.” Coulson explained.

“Well I’ll be happy to help in any way I can.” Dig promised and Ward believed him.

“Dig, we have to…oh.” Ward looked over to see a man probably a little older than Sky walk out of the Warehouse.

He had blond hair and green-blue eyes with a goatee that made him look older. He was dressed in a suit, but it was his eyes that drew Ward’s attention. They were the same eyes that Ward saw when he looked in the mirror, eyes haunted by pain and misery that no one else could understand.

“Mr. Queen, these are Phil Coulson and Grant Ward, they’re here to investigate a murder. Mr. Coulson, Mr. Ward, this is my client, Oliver Queen.” Dig said in a professional voice that seemed to trigger Ward’s internal alarms.

“Pleasure to meet you both.” Mr. Queen said smoothly as he shook Coulson’s hand before turning to Ward.

As they shook hands, Oliver and Ward locked eyes. They were sizing each other up, profiling each other. Neither realized at the time how their lives would intertwine from this moment forward.


	2. Birth of the Mirakuru Beserker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and Ward are given a meeting with The Arrow, who gives them Intel about The Mirakuru. Coulson reveals a secret about the Mirakuru and Ward is kidnapped by some mysterious masked men.

Starling City, Verdant,   
Afternoon 

“So what can I help you with Phil?” Dig asked Coulson as the two men sat across from each other in a booth at the near empty club.

“Well John, have you noticed any suspicious activity recently?” Coulson asked curiously.

“Is that a trick question?” Dig asked with a dry grin and Coulson laughed before pulling out a file and sliding it over to Dig.

“This is Max Stanton. He was found dead in his apartment, autopsy said he overdosed. But he had just donated blood in that blood drive a few weeks ago. Would you have any intel on it?” Coulson asked his friend.

“No, but I know someone who might.” Dig said with a thoughtful expression.

Across the room, Oliver and Ward stood next to each other awkwardly. Neither was very good with small talk, so they had just opted to remain silent. However, that was proving to just make things awkward.

“So, how long have you been working for Coulson?” Oliver asked the slightly older man.

“A few months. How long has Dig been working for you?” Ward asked back.

“On and off for a year, year and a half. I couldn’t ask for a better body guard.” Oliver said with a fond smile. 

Both men stood to attention as Coulson and Dig got up and walked back over to them. The two men were talking animatedly as they came back and Ward saw Dig hand Coulson a business card which Coulson quickly pocketed.

“Well Agent Ward, we should be on our way. Thanks for your help John. Mr. Queen, it’s been a pleasure.” Coulson said as he held out his hand to Oliver.

“The pleasure’s been mine,” Oliver smiled as he shook Coulson’s hand, “I hope you and Mr. Ward find what you’re looking for.”

“So do we.” Coulson smiled before he and Ward exit the club.

“So what’s our next move sir?” Ward asks once they’re outside the club.

“Well, it looks like Skye may have been right after all,” Coulson told him as he pulled out the card Dig had given him, “we have a meeting with the Arrow.”

Abandoned warehouse  
Later in the afternoon

“Everything clear Simmons?” Coulson asked the biochemist on the comms as he and Ward entered the warehouse.

“Everything looks cle-” Simmons reply was cut off by the static.

“Simmons, come in Simmons.” Coulson tapped his ear piece for communication but Simmons did not respond.

“Skye, you there Skye?” Ward tapped his own ear piece to try and reach his rookie but received no response.

“They can’t hear you.” A deep, mechanically modified voice spoke up. 

Coulson and Ward looked up to see a man walking up to them. It was dark in the warehouse, but they could see a man in a hood with a bow in his hands and a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back. He was dressed in a full body suit with only his chin uncovered and his eyes hidden by the hood. There was no doubt to who this man was in either agents mind.

“The Arrow I presume?” Coulson asked curiously.

“Your communications are being jammed. Forgive the disruption, but I wanted to talk without being overheard.” The arrow told them.

“Fair enough, John Diggle thinks you have some Intel on our case.” Coulson told him.

“Max Stanton died crying tears of blood; I have only encountered that one other time.” The Arrow told them. 

“Where and when.” Ward demanded curiously.

“Five years ago, I encountered a man searching for a secret World War Two serum: the Mirakuru.” The Arrow began to explain.

“The Mirakuru?” Coulson repeated losing all color in his face.

“Something wrong sir?” Ward asked confused and slightly worried.

“N-No, continue.” Coulson said and, while suspicious, The Arrow started talking again.

“He found what he was looking for. A man I trusted was injected with it and afterwards he became someone I didn’t even recognize. The serum gave him strength that was on par with the Hulk’s. A few days ago, there was an attack at Queen Consolidated that didn’t make sense to me but with this, it all fits. Someone has been injecting people with the Mirakuru.” The Arrow explained.

“Then we have a very dangerous individual, or individuals, on our hands.” Coulson said grimly. 

The Bus  
2:07 A.M.

“What do you know about the Mirakuru?” Ward demanded as he and Coulson stepped back onto the Bus where the team was waiting for them.

“What’s the Mirakuru?” Skye asked as the rest of the team looked on curiously but the two men ignored them.

“Not now Agent Ward.” Coulson dismissed him but Ward wouldn’t have it. 

“We are dealing with an individual with Hulk like strength and you are keeping something quiet. This is your team, but we need to work together as a unit. If you want that, then you need to be honest: What is the Mirakuru?” Ward demanded and the rest of the team, even May, held their breath as the two men stared down.

“The Mirakuru,” Coulson began with great reluctance, “was Shield’s first attempt to replicate the Super Soldier formula after Captain America was presumed dead in World War Two. While it gave the recipients, those that survived it anyway, enhanced strength and a healing factor, there were some unintended side effects: They became extremely impulsive and violently temperamental and seemed to experience hallucinations that egged them towards violence. Peggy Carter terminated the program and destroyed every last vial of it that she could find.” 

“Then how is it possible that someone is still alive with Mirakuru in their veins and is injecting people like Max Stanton with it?” Simmons asked curiously.

“I’m not sure, but I intend to find out.” Coulson vowed.

The Arrow Cave  
2:11 P.M.

“Anything?” Oliver asked as he stood behind Felicity as she typed away at her computer. 

“What I have isn’t much,” Felicity said as a picture of a teenage Ward appeared on the screen, “he’s the son of Senator James Ward and his wife Mary, he has two brothers, Christian also a Senator and Thomas as well as a sister named Rosaline. At age fifteen he was sent to military school, but didn’t finish because of some legal trouble.”

“What kind of legal trouble?” Oliver interrupted curiously.

“Doesn’t say, those documents are sealed. He was sent to a juvenile detention center and that’s were things get curious. He disappeared from the center, kidnapped by an unknown assailant. There is no record of him since then, and it doesn’t seem like his family tried all that hard to find him.” Felicity said as she turned her head to look at Oliver’s blank expression.

“Oliver, why do you have such an interest in Grant Ward?” Dig asked curiously from where he stood behind the pair.

“I’m not sure why but there’s something…familiar about him,” Oliver said after pausing to think of the word, “Not like we’ve met before, but like he reminds me of someone. I just can’t figure out why.” 

“Well don’t bother digging; S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps all Intel on their agents on the hush-hush. And I wouldn’t recommend having Felicity hack them, because they will know and we will all go to jail for a very long time.” Dig warned his friend.

“How do you know Coulson?” Oliver asked his bodyguard as he turned to face him.

“I met him when I was still in Afghanistan,” Dig told him as he thought back to those days, “Coulson flew a team down and inquired about a soldier that we had recently left behind in a village. Turns out that the soldier was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who had gone rouge so The two of us and our units worked together to apprehend the agent. We kept in touch until New York; he’s a good man Oliver. I will stand with you, but I don’t want Phil Coulson as an enemy and neither do you.” 

Starling City, the Glades district  
2:38 P.M.

Ward kicked in the door open and walked inside with Skye following behind him curiously. They notice all the paintings as they walk around the apartment of Max Stanton when Ward notices something on an end table. Ward walks over and picked up a photograph of Max and a teenage girl with short, pixie like black hair, blue-green eyes, and pale skin. 

“Skye, I think I found our next lead.” Ward calls her over and his rookie walks over and leans a little closer to him than necessary to look at that photo, not that he noticed or anything.

“Who’s the girl with the Alice like hair cut?” Skye asked curiously.

“That’s what you’re going to find out,” Ward told her as he handed her the photo, “go back to the bus and dig up anything you can on her. I’ll stay here to try and dig up anymore leads.”

“You sure you should stay here alone without back-up?” Skye asked concerned for her S.O.

“I’ve been without backup plenty of times, I’ll be fine.” Ward smiled at her reassuringly. 

Skye hesitates before turning around and walking out the door, but not without turning her head to look at him one more time. Ward chuckles at her behavior before turning back to investigate the room. After ten minutes of searching and finding nothing else, Ward is about to move on to the next room when his specialist training kicks in and he jumps out the way and just barely dodges a tranquilizer. Ward jumps to his feet and sees a masked man with a gun. Realizing that the man wanted him alive, Ward reaches back for his Night-Night gun when he hears the sound of breaking glass, feels a pain in the back of his neck, and it all goes black. 

The Bus  
3:45 P.M.

“Okay, I’ve got something,” Skye told FitzSimmons who walk over to her as she pulls the picture of the black haired girl up on the screen, “her name is Cindy but she usually goes by Sin. She’s a Starling City resident who also lives in the Glades and apparently she and Max have been friends for a very long time.”

“Do you have her address?” Fitz asked as he and Simmons looked at the screen.

“From what I can tell, she doesn’t have one, but I do have a list of her regular hangouts.” Skye smiled slyly as she pulled them up on the screen.

“Good, let’s go meet this ‘Sin.’” Simmons said as she smiled.

“Let me just call Ward,” Skye said before she tried to contact her S.O., “Ward, we have some information on the girl in the picture.”

There was no response. The trio exchanged uneasy glances, for Ward was known for his punctuality and he should have checked back in with them by now. Skye tried to contact him a few more times but nothing. This did not inspire happy feeling in any of them.

Verdant  
3:49 P.M.

“So how did you end up working for Oliver Queen of all people?” Coulson asks Dig as they are served water.

“Well, he was kidnapped after he returned to Starling City and his mother hired me to guard him. Afterwards, the job just seemed like a good fit.” Dig said as he took a drink of his water.

“You know, I tell lies for a living,” Coulson said coolly causing Dig to lose his smile, “I respect you protecting your boss, and I respect our friendship enough not to pry or ask how you know the Arrow, but respect me enough not to lie to my face John.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Dig apologized.

“So, on to a safer topic, how are things going with Carly?” Coulson asked with a friendly smile. 

“They aren’t, another man came between us: Deadshot.” Dig said glumly.

“You can’t let hatred for one man ruin every relationship.” Coulson advised.

“I know Phil, I’m working on it.” Dig said with a slight grin, “Lyla and I might be getting back together.”

“Well good for you John,” Coulson smiled as his phone went off and he got up, “excuse me. Hello?”

“AC, we think Ward might be in trouble.” Skye’s worried voice came over the phone and Coulson’s smile turned into a frown.

“Why do think that Skye?” Coulson asked as he thought of all possible scenarios where something could have gone wrong for Ward.

“He hasn’t come back or checked in for over an hour and a half and he’s not answering his Comm.” Skye’s voice began to take on a hysterical tone.

“Calm down Skye, we’ll find him, I promise,” Coulson told her before hanging up and walking back over to his and Dig’s table, “there’s been a complication in the case.

“What is it Phil?” Dig asked as he noticed his friend’s stiff posture.

“Agent Ward hasn’t checked in with the rest of the team, which if you know Ward you know something is not right, I need you to get in contact with your friend the Arrow.” Coulson told him sternly.

Unknown location  
6:01 P.M.

Ward groaned as he came to. He noticed that he was in a warehouse with his legs and arms tied to a chair by extremely thick rope. As he looked around, he noticed two armed thugs who flanked who assumed was their leader. Their leader was a man who wore a very strange mask: it was brown and resembled a skull, a very frightening skull. A weaker man than Ward would be terrified out of his mind, but Ward was not weak.

“Who are you?” Ward asked his specialist mask in place.

“You will show respect to Brother Blood!” one of the lackeys shouted but the man in the mask-Brother Blood- held up an arm for him to stop.

“I am Brother Blood and you are our newest recruit.” Blood told him as he stepped closer to Ward.

“You killed Max Stanton.” Ward said as a statement rather than a question.

“He was not strong enough to handle it, not like you,” Blood said as he takes out a needle, “we had another in mind for this, but you have drawn the attention of our leader.”

“If you come near me with that, I will kill you.” Ward tells him in a cold, hard voice that sent shivers down the spines of the lackeys. 

“No Brother Grant,” Blood tells him as the Lackey’s hold him in place, “you will kill for me.”

Blood then sticks the needle in Ward’s neck and injects him with it. As Blood takes it out of his neck, Ward screams as fire fills his veins.


	3. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue operation is launched.

The Glades,   
Night

Grant Ward was burning in the fires of Hell. Or at least that was what it felt like to him anyway. It felt like his blood was boiling him from the inside out and he couldn’t stop screaming, training be damned. Every beating he had ever taken, from his mother, Christian, Garrett, every injury he had ever received during his career as a S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra Specialist, it all paled in comparison to this. He vaguely felt something wet running down his cheeks before it all went black.

“Another failure sir.” One of the goons told Brother Blood the obvious.

“No,” Brother Blood reached down and touched Ward’s pulse point and was pleased to feel it, “he has simply lost consciousness, Brother Grant is still very much alive.”

As if in response to that, two arrows suddenly shot through the window and landed on the ground between Ward and the three other men. The door was kicked open and Coulson and May barged in with night-night guns in hand. The window shattered as the Arrow leapt through the glass and into the small house. The Arrow aimed his arrows at the three men as Coulson and May trained their night-Night guns on the trio, their grip tightening just a bit when they see Ward passed out in a chair with tears of blood on his cheeks. 

“We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way fellas.” Coulson said in a tight voice.

Suddenly, a barrage of bullets comes in through the window. The two agents and vigilante duck to avoid the bullets and, as suddenly as it started, the barrage stops. The three lift up their heads to see the unsightly trio has vanished. However, Coulson and May are alarmed to see that Ward had been shot.

The Bus  
Later 

“He’s going to be alright,” Simmons told the worried members of her team, “but there’s something strange. His heart is beating twice as fast as a normal human heart, his skin is unusually warm. And most peculiar, after I removed the bullets, his wounds had healed before I even applied the bandages.”

“Well, there is no doubt anymore: Ward has been injected with the Mirakuru.” Coulson said as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

“What do we do with him now Phil? He’s been compromised, he could be a liability.” May pointed out ignoring the glares of Skye, Fitz, and Simmons.

“Ward has been compromised before and handled it, he can do it again,” Coulson pointed out and everyone nodded remembering the Berserker Staff incident, “We have an opportunity here.”

“An opportunity to do what sir?” Fitz asked confused.

“To create a cure for the Mirakuru.” Coulson told them all and no one was left able to speak.

The Bus, Med bay  
Later 

Ward groaned as he sat up. At first he had no idea where he was before it all came rushing back to him. On alert, Ward looked around cautiously before spotting Skye asleep in the chair next to his bed. Relaxing slightly, Ward leaned back in bed, relaxing when he realized that the team had rescued him. However, he was again on alert when a familiar voice spoke up.

“She’s a weakness, she must be eliminated.” Garrett’s voice told him menacingly.

Looking around, he found no trace of his former SO in the med bay. He tried to convince himself that he had just imagined things, but he could help but remember Coulson’s list of side effects of the Mirakuru. Ward leaned back and settled into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Deathlok and The Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Bus goes after The Clairvoyant as Oliver sends someone to look in on Ward.

The Bus,   
Morning 

“So they grabbed you because you caught the attention of their leader. How?” Coulson asked Ward as the two of them sat in Coulson’s with Coulson behind his desk.

“I’m not sure sir; Blood wasn’t exactly forth coming with the details before he injected me.” Ward told him a slight sarcastic edge to his voice that almost made Coulson smile.

“Sorry son, I’m just trying to figure out why Brother Blood took you.” Coulson explained apologetically.

“If I knew I’d tell you.” Ward told him shortly.

“I know Son. So, have you noticed any side effects yet?” Coulson asked him curiously.

“Not really, just…” Ward hesitated briefly considering telling Coulson about hearing John’s voice, “I’m just super aware of everything.”

“How so?” Coulson asked him curiously.

“Well, Skye and FitzSimmons are currently in the lounge, having a discussion about whether you’ll kick me off the team or not now that I’m compromised again while May is in the gym beating a punching bag into oblivion, and your heartrate is pulsing.” Ward said casually and Coulson blinked at him.

“Well...I see. Don’t worry Ward, I’m not gonna kick you off the team. We’ll find a cure; we won’t let you be affected by this thing.” Coulson told him as he placed a hand on Ward’s shoulder. 

The words were supposed to be reassuring, but Ward felt his heart clench in guilt. This was supposed to be easy: get in, find out how Coulson survived, and get out. He had never expected to form attachments to this team; he had gone his entire S.H.I.E.L.D. career without forming attachments to anyone besides John, but he had. He had become attached to this team; they had become his friends, his family even. FitzSimmons were like the little Siblings that he hadn’t seen in years, Coulson was a good man, one of the few within S.H.I.E.L.D., May probably wouldn’t be his Girlfriend or whatever they were for much longer, but he still cared about her. And while he wasn’t sure what exactly Skye was to him besides his Rookie, he still cared for her deeply. 

The Arrow cave  
Morning 

“So, any news?” Oliver asked Diggle as they worked out.

“No,” Dig grunted as Oliver pinned him to the mat, “so far, Phil says that Grant just displays the usual abilities of someone injected with Mirakuru.”

“Tell Coulson to keep an eye on Ward. Someone injected with the Mirakuru always appears the same at first, but that’s because the changes are always subtle at first.” Oliver told him as he thought of Slade.

“You sure you don’t want me to head out there, keep a closer eye on Grant?” Dig asked him as he manages to break free of Oliver’s hold and pinned the younger man to the floor.

“No, I’ve already got someone on that.” Oliver grunted as he easily pushed Diggle off of him. 

The Bus  
Late morning/early afternoon

Grant Ward had always been a naturally cautious person and the Mirakuru seemed to turn his caution into paranoia. During the briefing on their next mission, Ward’s paranoia sky rocketed. The target: recently escaped prisoner Edison Po. Okay. Centipede being involved? Troubling but nothing he couldn’t handle. Recruiting Mike Peterson? Ward just about blew his top. Worse, none of the others, besides May, seem to be taking this seriously. Ward understood that he had a failed Super-Soldier formula running through his veins, but that didn’t mean he was suddenly stupid.

“Look, the last time we saw this guy he was a homicidal maniac,” Ward saw the expressions on their faces and knew that he just made the new guy feel bad, “he’s standing right behind me isn’t he?”

“Mr. Peterson, this is Agent Grant Ward. He’s the one who shot you at Union Station.” Coulson said as if an awkward station wasn’t present. 

As Mike was introduced to the others, Grant gulped. The Mirakuru was making his mood all over the place. His fingers couldn’t stop shaking, he was angry all the time, it was worse now than the Berserker Staff, and he was becoming paranoid. He needed to get this under control, he needed to be able to do his job or else he wouldn’t be able to help John.

“Grant Ward?”

Ward lifted his head and searched for the voice. The others didn’t seem to have heard it, too enamored by Mike. Grant was about to speak up when he saw him. Standing just outside the room, John Garrett stood smiling at him.

Massachusetts, Plymouth Juvenile secure unit, fifteen years ago  
Morning 

Sixteen year old Grant Ward was led into the visitor center by a guard. Grant looked around aimlessly as the guard all but dragged him into the room. He didn’t know who on earth would be coming to visit him. His parents and older brother hated him; his sister was away at boarding school, and his little brother was at school.

“Grant Ward?”

Grant looked over to see a man in his thirties with smooth, dark brown hair with a brown leather jacket walking over to him. The Guard let go of him as the man walked over to him. Without letting his guard down, Grant eyed the man wondering what he wanted with him.

“My name is John Garrett; head master at your military schools an old buddy of mine.” Garrett told him once he reached him. 

Garrett gestured to the empty table that Garrett had likely been sitting in but Grant didn’t move. When he realized that Grant wasn’t going to sit down, Jong lowered his hand to his side. Instead of being angry at this, Garrett seemed pleased which confused Grant. 

“He told me about a pissed off young cadet with off the chart hand-eye coordination who went AWOL, stole a car, drove over a thousand miles home and tried to burn the place down,” Garrett paused before smiling at Grant in a way that made his skin crawl, “I must say I find a young man like that…intriguing.” 

Garrett gestured to the table again and this time Grant let him lead him to the table. Garrett sat down across from him and took a sip of his coffee before speaking again.

“I’m curious; did you know your brother was in the house when you set it on fire?” Garrett asked him.

“No sir I did not.” Grant lied with a blank face. 

Garrett took a look at him, smiled again, before putting his coffee on the table. 

“I was a Pyro as a kid to, ended up making a pretty good living at it. I’m here to make you a one-time offer so listen up,” Garrett said and Grant started paying close attention, “your family’s lawyer is gonna be here in about twenty minutes, not only are your parent pressing charges against you for Arson and attempted murder, but your older brother is petitioning the court to have you tried as an adult. Now, you can spend the next few years locked in a cage, blaming mommy, and daddy and mean older brother for your problems, or you can let me get you out of here and teach you how to be a man.” 

“Ward?”

Ward blinked and he was back in the Bus. John was no longer in the room and everyone was staring at him worriedly. John was gone, although Ward suspected he had never been there at all.

“You okay Ward?” Coulson asked concern in his voice and eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine sir.” Ward told him his specialist mask in place.

University of Ohio  
Afternoon 

“Psychology of women: unraveling the female psyche? There’s an entire book, a whole course on it. Hayward’s sister’s in there now.” Ward said as he set the book down while he sat in Lola’s passenger seat as Coulson drove.

“Gave the school a tap, we’ll catch her on her way out.” Coulson told him, before looking exasperated, “a whole course on women? My time was just figuring them out, solving the puzzle was half-the fun.”

“You solve a lot of puzzles in your day?” Ward inquired curiously and Coulson flashed him a roguish smirk.

“A few, some more worth it than others. One was especially rewarding.” Coulson said as his smirk turned a slightly sad smile.

“What happened?” Ward couldn’t help but ask. 

“I died.” Was all Coulson had to say.

“She wasn’t Level Seven then Sir?” Ward inquired.

“She was a cellist, second chair, Portland symphony. I saw her play whenever I was in town. Ever see a beautiful woman play the cello?” Coulson asked and Ward shook his head, “it’s something else. She laughed at my jokes to, so that was another bonus.”

“You know where she is now?” Ward inquired.

Of course I do.” Coulson said but didn’t offer anything else and Ward didn’t push.

“I’m sorry sir.” Ward said surprised that he honestly meant it.

“Maybe it’s better this way. So, now that we’re alone, want to tell me what really happened at the Bus?” Coulson inquired.

“I think the side effects are starting to take effect. I experienced a hallucination on the Bus,” Ward said before pausing, “well, not so much a Hallucination as a memory that I was reliving.”

“What memory?” Coulson inquired.

“The first time I met my S.O.” Ward said vaguely and Coulson nodded, obviously thinking Ward meant at the academy.

“Don’t worry Ward, Simmons is working on a cure. You’ll be back to your old self in no time.” Coulson tried to reassure him and Ward looked away as he tried to ignore the twinges of guilt. 

They pulled up outside the University and Ward got out of the car. Ward walked over to the steps and waited. It was about fifteen minutes, with Ward waiting and Coulson talking to someone using video chat before he spotted his target. Ward schooled his features into a friendly smile as he approached the woman from the picture Sky had pulled up.

“Laura Hayward?” Ward asked as he approached drawing the blonde’s attention.

“That’s me.” Laura said an overly friendly smile on her face.

“I was hoping you could help me out.” Ward told her politely.

“I hope so to.” Laura said in a slightly flirtatious voice.

“I’m looking for your brother, Brian,” Ward said and instantly noticed how her flirtatious attitude vanished and she was on guard, “have you seen him lately?”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Laura asked almost rudely and Ward reached inside his jacket and pulled out the business card Coulson had given him.

“Dan Filch, Ohio state gaming commission. We’re trying to contact Brian and tell him the good news.” Ward lied smoothly.

“He won the lottery?” Laura said an excited glint in her eyes.

“Fifty-thousand dollars.” Ward told her. 

“Really, and you’re looking for him? Don’t you want to keep the money?” Laura asked curiously.

“Sure, but we have to at least try and contact the winners before the ticket expires. Your brother’s does in six days so if you know where he is-”

“I don’t,” Laura interrupted rudely, “sorry, we haven’t really spoken since he got back from Afghanistan.”

“Well, now you have a reason to, fifty thousand reasons. Give him a call.” Ward told her before walking away.

As soon as he turned his back on her, his polite expression turned into an annoyed scowl. He had zero tolerance for flirtatious school girls and even less now that he had the Mirakuru in his system. It had taken all his training not to snap her neck, damn Mirakuru.

“I’m still not sure why you wanted to play the lottery angle. It’s a tough sell sir.” Ward told him.

“Exactly, nothing makes people more suspicious than a handsome man offering them free money,” Coulson said as Ward got in the car and beeping went off and Coulson pointed towards the screen, “she’s making the call now.”

As the call continued, the screen changed , tracking him. Once it had Hayward’s location, Coulson put the screen down and started to put the car in drive.

“Is he local?” Ward inquired.

“No, he’s in Oakland, California.” Coulson told him before putting the car in drive. 

The Bus, touching down on California  
Late afternoon 

“So how does it feel?” Fitz asked Mike as he and Simmons stood looking at him in his new suit.

“Feels great, comfortable.” Mike said as he flexed his muscles in his new suit.

“Having powers is cheating,” Ward put in slightly jealous voice, which he blamed on the Mirakuru, “but the suits pretty cool.”

Fitzsimmons went on to explain to Mike the specifics of his suit in what Skye had dubbed there ‘Scientific babble.’ Ward watched Mike observe his new suit, while Ward observed Mike. Truly, Mike wasn’t that bad a guy, there was just something about him that Ward didn’t trust.

“He’s a threat, take him out kid.” Garrett’s voice whispered in his ear.

Ward shook his head, telling himself that it was just the Mirakuru trying to mess with his head. Coulson then came down the spiral stairs with May hot on his tails, explaining the mission and where they were going. Apparently Centipede had a new factory and they were going looking for answers. Ward would be going with May through the west entrance, Coulson and Mike would be going through the loading dock while Fitzsimmons and Skye would be running the backend outside.

“Wait, we’re doing this just us?” Skye interjected sounding displeased, “we’ve been playing Whack amole with these guys ever since pulled me out of my van, shouldn’t Big S.H.I.E.L.D. be sending in some backup?”

“They already did.” Coulson told her with a pointed look at Mike.

“Let’s move.” May said and they were off.

Oakland, California  
Shortly afterwards

Ward and May walked inside the factory and looked around. There was nothing to look at, since this place was supposed to be where Raina was doing her illegal operations, it was a little too empty. Ward looks over at May and she gives him a look that he’s sure is mirrored on his face.

“Place looks emptied out,” Ward tells May who gives him a nod and Ward puts a hand to the Comms device in his ear, “Think we’re too late?” 

“Fitz, dial Hayward’s number, find out.” Coulson orders.

Everyone waits, complete silence enveloping the group. Ward and May wait, then they hear a loud bang.

“Sir you’ve got company.” Fitz says on the Comms as Ward and May sprint into action.

“I figured that out already.” Coulson tells him as another bang sounds throughout the building.

“We’re on our way.” Ward says as he and May are about to round the corner.

The crate behind them bursts open and the two specialists whirl around. A man in army garb stands before them and he lungs at them. He throws a punch at Ward but Ward dodges and swipes him from under his feet, knocking the man on his back. The man then grabs Ward and pulls him down on top of him which then starts a fist fight. 

For a moment, Ward gives himself over to it: The urge to attack, to kill that had manifested itself in him since he had been injected. He punches the man in the face with enough force to knock him out, but Ward finds himself unable to stop. He punches the man several more times, relishing in the sound of his fist beating the man. He ignores May’s cried for him to stop until she pulls him back. He takes a deep breath, his breathing shallow as he stares at the unconscious man before him, horror filling him. Not at what he had done, but at his own loss of self-control. 

However, his horror was short lived as the man’s eyes snapped out and he sprang back to his feet. He lunged at them and May and Ward separated to avoid him. This sent him into Mike’s path, who pushes him against a crate, but it is only a momentary defense. The three Centipede-enhanced soldiers all look to attack when something happens: a loud, sonic screech like noise echoes throughout the building. Everyone drops to their knees, putting their hands over their ears in an attempt to block out the sound, but it is no use. The device on Mike and the enhanced soldiers start to spark, as if the sound is short circuiting them. Then, a shadows moves and some sapping sounds are heard. The sound stops and everyone looks up, staring in stunned disbelief at what they see: the enemy soldiers all lie on the ground, all dead with snapped necks.

Ward, his ears healing thanks to the Mirakuru, looks up and sees something in the shadows. It is a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. The rest of her features, besides pale skin, are impossible to decipherer, both because of the fact she is in the shadows and because she is wearing a mask that covers her eyes. The only reason Ward can see her is likely because of the enhanced sight the Mirakuru gave him. The woman and Ward lock eyes for a moment before she turns and jumps out a window as everyone else stands up.

The Bus  
Night

“So, you saw a woman in the shadows, wearing a mask and she had blonde hair and blue eyes?” Coulson asked Ward as they stood in his office.

“It wasn’t a hallucination sir, this was real.” Ward insisted.

“I believe you, but now we have more questions: who was she and why did she help us?” Coulson wondered out loud.

“If I had the answers to those questions, I’d tell you sir.” Ward promised.

The Bus  
Later

“They want a trade, Ace for his father. They’ve set a place and a time.” Coulson told his horrified team.

“Bloody savages.” Fitz said disgusted.

“They want to experiment on him, figure out how he still has his abilities.” Simmons figured out.

“And we’re gonna let them? Are we forgetting what happened last time we saw these guys?” Ward pointed out.

“That doesn’t matter now. The instructions they gave Mr. Peterson were very specific, I’ve called HQ and told them to stand down.” Coulson told them, which stunned them.

“Stand down?” May asked sounding as shocked as Ward.

“So we take ‘em alone.” Ward said a slight edge to his voice.

“We should at least have a hostage rescue unit in support of this.” May insisted.

“They said they would murder my son.” Mike said his voice cracking a little. 

Everyone got quiet after that. Ward stared at Mike, an unreadable expression on his face. He had never had a parent care so much for their child, at least not in his case. For Mike to risk everything for his son…Ward felt his respect for the man grow greatly.

“It’s a weakness.” Garrett’s voice hissed in his ear which Ward ignored.

“If we make one wrong move…” Mike trailed off but he didn’t need to finish.

“Any electronics, any Comms, any sign of surveillance and they’ll terminate the arrangement.” Coulson said.

“I’ll give myself up no problem, get him back. I can figure out the rest from there.” Mike assured them.

“We’re just going to hand him over to them?” Skye demanded sounding horrified.

“Simmons has developed an unelectronic way of tracking him.” Coulson assured her.

“I don’t care what happens to me, as long as my boy…”Mike couldn’t finish but Coulson understood.

“I promise you, we’re going to get your son back.” Coulson assured him.

Abandoned bridge, November 17th  
Midnight

From a building that served as a vantage point for the drop point, Ward aimed an assault rifle at the point. Looking through the lens, Ward saw Raina and an unidentified man get out of the truck they had come in. Ward frowned as they walked in front of a supply gas truck. Ward then watched Coulson and Peterson walk towards them and his visual on them was lost as they walked in front of the same gas truck.

“Damn it.” Ward cursed.

Ward became confused by some commotion just visible behind the piece of construction. However, his confusion turned to shock when he saw Mike running back with his son in his arms and outright alarm when he saw Raina and the man dragging an unconscious Coulson towards their truck.

“What the hell happened, they took Coulson?! All right call it in, we need back up.” He called to the rest of the team after his Comms turned on.

As the rest of his team scrabbled, Ward turned his rifle on the men dragging Coulson. Ward was about to pull the trigger when May ordered him not to, that they would kill Coulson. Growling in irritation that was heightened by the Mirakuru in his system, Ward pulled his finger away from the trigger. Ward then stared in horrified shock as the gas truck exploded just as Mike ran back towards it, seemingly killing the man. The truck that the man and Raina had gotten In with Coulson exploded soon after.

For a single, horrifying moment, Ward thought Coulson was dead. Then he heard it: the sounds of a helicopter taking of. Ward used his gun to get a visual on it, having no doubt that it had Coulson and his abductors on it. As it flew passed his vantage point, someone on it shot at him. They would have hit him had someone not tackled him out of the way. Landing on his back with a grunt, Ward looked up at his savior. 

It was the woman from the factory, the one that had helped them. Ward could see her clearly now: She was dressed in a black leather jacket, with a black shirt, black leather pants, and the blonde hair was obviously a wig. Ward stared up at her, partly out of shock and partly out of wonder at the beauty before him.

“Who are you?” Ward asked awe in his voice.

“The Canary.” She said her voice a soft melody.

The Canary then stood up and sprint over the side. Ward stood up and looked down, but she had vanished into the night. As had the Helicopter carrying Coulson and Raina, Ward noticed with Mirakuru enhanced angry and frustration.


	5. Finding Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward, May, and FitzSimmons attempt to find Coulson. Meanwhile, Skye, after being removed from the Bus by Victoria Hand, launches her own investigation on Coulson's whereabouts with some unexpected help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait; I will try and have the next chapter up sooner. And I know that Coulson was only held captive for a few days, but for the sake of the timeline, here he was held captive for over two months.

Business building, more than two months later  
Morning 

Once the flash bomb went off, blinding everyone, Ward and May moved in. they easily took out most of the guards but in the chaos, the target got away. One of the guards hit Ward in the back with a chair, sending him down to the floor. May started to move forward to help but Ward jumped back up and knocked the chair out of the guard’s hands before punching him, taking extra care not to use too much strength. Seeing it was handled, May ran off after their target with Ward following. 

He got away from May but then he ran away into FitzSimmons’ barrage of drones. Ward didn’t catch him when he went into the elevator but it was no concern.

“Skye, you’re up.” Ward told her.

While Skye worked on hacking the elevator, Ward and May ran up to the top of the building as fast as they could. When they got there, the target was surrounded by Shield agents. Agent Hand walked out from behind them, looking down at the target coolly.

“Mr. Vanchat, we were hoping you could help us find a friend.” Hand told him.

The Bus  
Late morning 

Ward and the rest of the team, minus Skye, were attending a briefing led by Hand when the alarms went off. When Hand mentioned the system being hacked, Ward exchanged knowing, exasperated looks. When Hand opened the door to Skye’s bunk, Ward almost groaned out loud when Skye gave one of her typical smartass comments. Not the time Skye. 

“I want you off this plane.” Hand said before walking off.

“What?” Ward couldn’t help the shocked, angry exclamation that left his mouth.

“Look, I know I’m not a badass field agent like May or Ward, but this is what I do,” Skye said as the three of them followed after Hand, “look, I’ll do whatever you tell me, I’ll follow all this protocol crap, all I care about is finding Coulson.”

“And that ‘protocol crap’ is important to me.” Hand said tersely. 

“Agent Hand,” Ward said as he walked forward, “I know Skye’s methods are…unorthodox, but she’s a member of this team. She can help.”

“Agent May,” Hand began after a moment, “in your professional opinion, will this girl be of any use to us on this plane?”

“No.” May said stoically after a beat.

As Skye looked at May betrayed, Ward clenched his fists in an attempt to control the wave of anger he felt flow through him. He knew at least part of it was the Mirakuru, but Ward still found it difficult to control. Still, it was a good thing he and FitzSimmons had anticipated this exact scenario. 

“I’ll do it, I’m her S.O.” Ward said before leading Skye away.

“It’s clear May has an axe to grind with me but that was way out of line.” Skye ranted to him as they walked down the stairs.

“No one knows what’s going through May’s head except May.” Ward told her calmly even though he wasn’t too happy with May himself.

“Ward, I can help.” Skye said as she looked over at him pleadingly.

“I believe you,” Ward lowered his voice after making sure no one was watching them, “I’ve seen what you can do, even with that bracelet.”

At that moment, FitzSimmons walked over. To everyone else they looked perfectly normal but to those who knew them, they looked suspicious by the looks on their faces. Ward made a mental note to have them work on their poker faces.

“We have something for you.” Simmons said as she handed Skye a brown paper bag.

“You made me a sandwich?” Skye asked skeptically.

“Yes, it is that.” Simmons said in a fake voice.

“It’s a satellite phone, damper resistant. You get one shot before the bracelet shuts it down.” Fitz told Skye.

“So only use it in case of emergency.” Simmons told her.

“What do I even need this for? I’m gonna be spending the next three days in the Shield broom closet being debriefed.” Skye told them.

“That’s right, Shield agents are on their way to pick you up,” Ward looked around again to make sure no one was listening before lowering his voice, “in exactly twelve minutes.”

Skye seem to finally catch on by the look on her face. The three of them walked away and left Skye to her own devices.

The Bus, interrogation room  
Afternoon 

“Agent Hand needs you, says it’s urgent.” Ward said as he walked into the room. The shield agent nodded and left, sensing nothing wrong. Ward had to fight to keep his expression blank as he sat in the interrogator’s chair. He let out a low sigh as he looked over at Vanchat.

“Time to talk,” Ward told him and Vanchat smiled in amusement, “the names of all your buyers. Alphabetically would help.”

“I’m not gonna tell you a bloody thing.” Vanchat spat.

“If that’s how you wanna play it.” Ward shrugged before he buckled up.

Ward looked over at the camera, giving FitzSimmons the signal. After a moment, the roof of the room disappeared and Vanchat screamed as he started to fly out. Vanchat grabbed on to the table as Ward watched him appearing nonchalant but was internally cracking up.

“I’ve got all day.” Ward said blankly.

The table flipped on its side and Vanchat was forced to grab onto to it as he was barely clinging to it at this point.

“Okay, I’ll talk, I’ll talk!” Vanchat gave in.

Lloyd Rathman’s house  
Same time

Skye, posing as May, was trying to talk/threaten Rathman into talking when something happened. From behind, Rathman was struck in the head by a metal baton. Skye watched, startled as he went down unconscious and a blonde, masked woman in black stood over him, a metal baton in hand.

“You’re never gonna get him to talk that way.” She told Skye.

“Who the hell are you?” Skye demanded.

“You can call me the Canary. And I’m gonna help you find Phil Coulson.” The Canary told her.

The Bus  
Later in the afternoon

“…this could be our one and only opportunity to take down Centipede. I want everyone at full tactical.” Hand explained.

“And Agent Coulson?” Ward demanded.

“With any luck, Centipede is holding him at Sidney. Dismissed,” Hand said and Ward and the other agents moved to leave the room, “Agent Ward, a moment?”

Ward turned back to her, having a feeling he knew what this was about. He wasn’t disappointed.

“First your friend Skye left the plane and never arrived for her debriefing ,then Vanchat nearly flies out of the interrogation room. Do we have a problem?” She demanded. 

“No Agent Hand. Your man wasn’t getting answers, so I stepped in.” Ward said blankly.

“Without my permission. Well, thanks to your unique integration skills, we now have active strike teams running raids all over the world. The question is why.” Hand said as she turned towards the holo-map.

“Excuse me?” Ward asked confused.

“It’s unpresented, this kind of response for a level-eight operative. The sheer man power involved. I’ve been on the phone all day, Director Fury, Commander Hill, everyone wants an update. Frankly, I don’t understand it,” Ward had to fight back to not say something spiteful, “no single agent is that important.”

“Coulson is.” Ward said simply before walking off.

Ward joined May up in the cockpit, sitting down in the co-pilot’s chair with an agitated sigh.

“Something wrong?” May asked.

“Agent Hand and I don’t exactly see eye to eye on things.” Ward admitted.

“I’m sure she’s utilizing all of Shield’s resources to find Coulson.” May said.

“Not all of them. It wouldn’t hurt to have Skye here,” Ward pointed out and May didn’t speak, “why didn’t you stand up for her, she’s proven herself on multiple missions, she’s part of this team. You let her get tossed.”

“All I did was tell Hand the truth: Skye’s no use to us on this plane.” May told him.

“How can you say that?” Ward demanded, beginning to feel the Mirakuru rage creep up.

“Because she isn’t. Not with all these Agents on board, looking over her shoulder all the time, monitoring.” May said and the rage subsided as he put the pieces together.

“You wanted her off the plane.” Ward said lowly.

“Out of the system, that’s how Skye works best,” May told him and he nodded, “you don’t have to assume the worst off me.”

“Agent May,” Hand’s voice came over the radio communications, “change of plans, sending new coordinates now. We found their helicopter outside the laboratory in the desert.”

“Copy that, coordinates received.” May said before changing the direction of the plan.

Rathman’s house  
Same time

Rathman cried out in pain as The Canary pulled a knife out of his leg slowly. Skye winced, and looked away from the scene. They were in Rathman’s office, Rathman being tied to a chair as The Canary tortured him for information.

“I have all day you know, but she doesn’t,” The Canary gestured at Skye with her head, “I was taught how to torture someone for days and I haven’t even started yet. Now, give us what we want to know and this all ends.”

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Rathman said weakly and the Canary put her knife away.

“Good,” she said as she pushed him over to his computer, “start typing.”

“Was that really necessary?” Skye asked once Canary walked over to her.

“There are some me that words and empty threats alone will not reach Skye,” Canary said and smirked at the younger woman’s expression, “I’ve been keeping an eye on you and your team for a friend. Anyway, he is such a man. And Coulson only has so much time. My way was faster.”

“Okay, now what? What is it you want?” Rathman’s voice pulled their attention back to him.

“Pull up transaction records. Retorcon Industry, you need to open a terminal emulator, see what kind of encryption they’ve got.” Skye ordered and he nodded but hesitated.

“Is there a problem Lloyd?” Canary demanded.

“Account history…where is that?” Rathman asked and the two women rolled their eyes. 

“ For the love of, one second,” Canary tapped her ear, “Hey, Felicity, I need a favor.”

The Bus  
Later in the afternoon 

FitzSimmons explained how to take out the Centipede soldiers with the new device they created. Which sounded more like ‘riding a bull for eight seconds’ to Ward when Simmons’ phone rang. Quickly realizing it was Skye, May sent everyone but the Team out of the room. May grabbed the phone from Simmons and put it to her ear.

“Skye, what do you have?” May demanded.

Outside Rathman’s house  
2:37 P.M.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride?” Skye asked as she got in the car.

“It’ll look suspicious if I ride with you dressed as I am and, no offense to you, but I’d rather Shield not know what I look like yet. I’ll be there, trust me.” Canary said before taking ff.

Desert  
Later in the afternoon 

Skye pulled the car to a stop and got out of the car. As she walked up to the house, she became more and more creeped out by the freaky manikins that surrounded the place. When she was spotted by someone dressed in military garb, she ran for it. When he pursued her, she tried to think of how to ditch him when a black SUV pulled up and ran into him. The doors opened up and the rest of the team got out. Skye sighed in relief as they walked over to her. 

“Coulson’s gotta be here somewhere.” Skye told them as the man in military garb got p.

“You guys go, I got this.” Ward told them.

“Are you sure?” Simmons asked him. 

“Yeah.” Ward glanced down at the device in his hand before running off towards the Centipede soldier.

Ward tackled the man to the ground but was quickly thrown off. Was thrown against a car, the windows shattering, and the soldier tried to punch him but Ward dodged and his arm became lodged in the door. While the soldier tried to get out of the door, Ward took out the device from FitzSimmons just as the soldier pulled the door off and threw it at him. Ward ducked and dodged the door as the soldier approached him. Ward was about to run when a baton struck the soldier across the face, knocking him down.

“Looks like you could use some help.” The Canary told him.

“After this, we really need to have a talk,” Ward said before the soldier got back up, “restrain him for a moment, I’ll handle the rest.”

She nodded and they got to work. Canary took out her baton and swung it at the soldier but he grabbed it and pulled it out of her hand. Throwing it aside, the soldier went at her but she jumped behind him and got on his back, like a monkey hitching a joy ride on a human, and restrained his hands.

“Whatever you’re gonna do, do it!” She told Ward.

Ward rushed forward and stuck the device in the soldier’s mouth before forcing him to bite down on it. Within seconds, blue spread across his lips and jaw. The Canary jumped down off his back just as the soldier went down.

“What are you doing here?” Ward demanded.

“Looking for Coulson, same as you.” She told him as they moved out.

“Why? And why are you following me?” Ward demanded.

“Phil Coulson and I have a mutual friend in common, he wanted me to help find Coulson in any way I could. And The Arrow sent me to look after you, watch you. He’s seen men with Mirakuru in their veins; he wanted to know your progress.” Canary explained. 

Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the area. Coulson’s scream, Ward realized with a start. He forgot about The Canary and raced towards where the scream had come from. Ward burst into the building and raced through the house until he found Coulson. He was on some machine, May and Skye on either side of him. When he saw the state of Coulson, Ward felt a rage that was in no way influenced by the Mirakuru. He knew John must have something to do with this and for the first time, he hated John Garrett. He suddenly found himself torn between his debt to John and his affection for the team.

Looking behind him, he saw The Canary watch Coulson for a moment before she left with a nod to Ward. 

“Let’s get him home.” Ward said after a moment.

Arrow Lair  
Night 

“Okay, thanks Sara,” Diggle hung up and looked over at Oliver and Felicity, “Coulson’s been found, they’re taking him home.”

“Thank god.” Felicity sighed in relief.

“And Ward?” Oliver questioned.

“Sara says he seems to be mostly in control of the Mirakuru side effects.” Diggle said and Oliver nodded, though he didn’t look any less worried.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When news or the Undertaking machine resurfacing reaches them, Diggle reaches out to Coulson and his team for help.

Arrow Lair, January 27th  
Early morning

"A prototype Earthquake machine?" Diggle asked stunned as he and Felicity stared at Oliver.

"Turner's probably going to give it to his client, who's gonna sell it to the highest bidder...what are you doing?" Oliver asked as Diggle took out his phone.

"Oliver, I know you don't like to ask for help, but there's too much at stake. I'm calling Phil and I'm not asking for permission." Diggle said as he put the phone to his ear.

The Bus  
same time

Coulson was in his office, staring blankly at a holo-screen when his phone went off. Coulson nearly jumped before composing himself as he picked up his phone. Seeing his old friend's name flash across the screen, Coulson frowned before he answered.

"John, hey. How are you?" Coulson asked nonchalantly.

"I don't have time to talk Phil. Someone just got their hands on a prototype of the undertaking device." Diggle said and Coulson shot to his feet.

"Are you serious?!" Coulson shouted in shock.

"Deadly. We need your help, we've got something on the middle man who we're hoping will lead us to the boss." Diggle told him.

"We're on our way," Coulson hung up storming out of his office with haste, "Ward, May, we have a problem!"

Starling City, warehouse  
morning

"So your hacker is on the fingerprint?" The Arrow asked as he paced.

"Yeah. Skye's good and she has access to the Shield database. Why'd you have Diggle tell Coulson for me to meet you here?" Ward demanded.

"I've seen a man with Mirakuru in his veins before. It twisted him into someone I didn't even recognize anymore." The Arrow told him.

"I'm not him. I don't know who this guy was or how you knew him but I'm not him. Don't treat me like I am." Ward growled some of the Mirakuru rage creeping up on him.

"You're angry, common side effect of the Mirakuru. The man I knew, the man I once called brother, couldn't control the anger and he was lost to it. I'm trying to stop the same thing from happening to you." The Arrow said and Ward calmed down.

"Maybe I'm already a lost cause. I am not a good man. There are things about me that if you knew, you'd put an arrow in me right now." Ward told him grimly.

Before The Arrow could respond, Ward's comms went off. Turning away from The Arrow, Ward tapped the device in his ear.

"Go." Ward ordered.

"I got something," Skye said over the comms, "the middle man worked for Milo Artitage, a black market arms dealer. 

"He's gonna sell the device to the highest bidder," Ward said disgusted, "Any indication that he's here in Starling?"

"Yeah, his ship filed a loading manifest for Starling City Docks. It's going down tonight." Skye told him. 

Verdant  
afternoon

"Oliver Queen," Coulson said and Diggle froze, "Oliver Queen is The Arrow."

"How'd you figure it out?" Diggle asked wearily.

"After our first trip to Starling City, I did some research. The Hood, as he was known as back then, showed up mere days after Oliver returned home. Oliver was arrested on suspicion of being The Hood but was cleared soon after news of The Hood being seen while Oliver was under house arrest. Of course, there's one problem: you work for The Arrow. And you started working for the Queen family a full month before Oliver was arrested, more than enough time for you to be recruited." Coulson paused as he stared at Diggle intently. 

"Phil-" Diggle began but Coulson held up his hand.

"It's fine. As long as he doesn't go on a killing spree, his secret is safe with me." Coulson assured him and Diggle nodded as he relaxed.

"So, how are you doing?" Diggle asked concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine." Coulson said too quickly.

"Phil, I've been to war, I've been tortured. If you just keep pretending that everything's fine, it's only gonna get worse." Diggle warned him.

"Thank you for your concern John, but I'm fine." Coulson said a sharp edge to his voice. 

"Just think about it." Diggle told him.

"We have to leave in a couple hours for this raid, I don't have time to think about it." Coulson said curtly.

Starling City Docks  
night

Turner and Artitage were negotiating when they heard a noise they turned around to see The Arrow sliding down on a zip line. As he landed, shots fired from above and two hit Artitage in the shoulder, sending him to the ground. The Arrow fired at Turner but Turner used his claws to block it with his claws. Ward tackled him to the ground and Turner immediately tried striking him with his claws. Ward grabbed his hand in a vice-like grip before it reached his face and started to beat Turner's face in. Meanwhile, The Arrow notched an arrow and aimed at Artitage. Artitage was standing, shakily holding the trigger, weak from the bullets in his shoulder and leg as Coulson and May ran up, both aiming guns at Artitage.

"Lower the trigger and put your hands in the air! If you don't, we will shoot you!" May barked.

"If I don't deliver this device to my buyer in Markovia, I'm dead anyway." Artitage said as he pushed the button.

May fired, getting him in the head but it was too late. The trigger fell from his hands slide between a crack in the docks as Artitage's body hit the dock. The Arrow whirled around and notched an explosive arrow and fired at the loading crate. It exploded on impact and The Arrow fired another explosive arrow in quick succession, which also exploded. But it didn't make a dent, to The arrow and two Shield agents dismay. An idea coming to him, The Arrow looked over at Ward, who was still beating the unconscious Turner, lost to his rage.

"Agent Ward, I need your help." The Arrow called out but it didn't reach Ward.

"Ward, stop! Ward!" Coulson called out.

It still didn't reach Ward. Growling in frustration, The Arrow lowered his hood as he rushed over to Ward and grabbed his arm. Ward looked up and his rage gave way to shock as he looked at the face of Oliver Queen.

"The Earthquake device is in there," Oliver gestured to the crate, "it's military grade, built to withstand a bomb. But not you Agent Ward. You don't think you're a good man, but I think you are. If you don't help us now, everyone in this city will die. Help me."

Ward stood up and walked over to the crate. Taking a calming breath, Ward tried to channel his strength effectively before punching the crate. His arm went through it and as he pulled his arm back to reveal a hole, Oliver tossed in an explosive arrowhead. The three shield agents and one vigilante turned and ran as the crate exploded in the background.

The Bus  
later

"Oliver Queen is The Arrow." Skye repeated in shock for the firth time as she, FitzSimmons, May, and Coulson stood in the control room.

"Yes," Coulson sighed tiredly before continuing, "Look, I promised John that I wouldn't say anything. So I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't as well.

"You can count on us sir." Simmons said with Skye nodding.

"Hey, where's Ward?" Fitz noticed the absence of the specialist.

Big Belly burger  
same time

"Grant Ward," Oliver said as the two men sat across from each other, "we were sixteen. Our fathers hosted a party together for some deal they were making. We snuck off with my friend Tommy and drove off for a night on the town."

"I remember." Ward said softly.

"We were friends once Grant. I'd like to help my friend. I've done terrible things to, but our past doesn't have to define us. I know more about the Mirakuru than anyone. Let me help you." Oliver pleaded.

"Okay," Ward said after a moment as he picked up a menu, "but you're buying dinner."

"Deal," Oliver laughed as he picked up his own menu, "so, we have thirteen years to catch up on. Any women in your life?"

"No," Ward said with a blank face, "you?"

"There's one but it's a mile past complicated, you don't want to know." Oliver said as he scanned the menu.

"You brought it up, out with it." Ward shot Oliver a look.

"Well, there is one, like I said but..it's complicated. I don't deserve her, I treated her horribly and she's going through a hard time. I don't know how to help her and I think she feels like I just feel sorry for her." Oliver said and Ward nodded.

"I lied earlier," Ward said and Oliver looked confused, "there is one girl. But I can never be with her, it's just the way things are. I don't do personal or advice very well, but if you care for her as much as it sounds like you do, go help her. Don't take no for an answer."

"You have been very helpful," Oliver said after a moment as he put is menu down and stood up, "We'll talk later. Carly, put anything my friend gets on my tab!"

Laurel Lance's apartment  
later

Laurel was about to take a drink of wine from her glass when someone knocked on her door.

"Laurel, it's me Oliver! Can I come in?" Oliver asked behind the door.

"Suit yourself." Laurel shrugged as Oliver walked in.

"Hey, you know what you need?" Oliver asked as he walked over to her.

"My job back." Laurel said bitterly.

"An AA meeting, like the one across town." Oliver said as if she hadn't spoken.

"Not you to. Did my father put you up to this?" Laurel sneered.

"No. I didn't even know your father talked to you about this. You can do this the easy way or the hard way but you are going." Oliver said firmly.

"Why do you even care so much?" Laurel snapped.

"Because I love you," Oliver said said and she looked at him in shock, "I've always loved you. And I could give you all kinds of declarations and promises but this isn't about me right now, it's about you. Laurel, you need help. You don't have to say anything at the meeting, I'll even stay with you if you want, but you are going to that meeting if I have to throw you over my shoulder and take you kicking and screaming. I would rather you be healthy and hate me for the rest of you life than spend another second watching you as you are now. Please Laurel, let me help you."

Oliver held out a hand to Laurel and she stared at it for a second. Then, after several moments, Laurel put the glass of wine on her end table and took his hand. Oliver smiled slightly as she stood up but it didn't last. Laurel's eyes rolled into the back of her head and Oliver had to lunged to grab her as she fell.

"Laurel, Laurel?!" Oliver cried out as she passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, please leave any thoughts or comments you may have, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
